El beso
by lali.cullen
Summary: Bella decide olvidar a Edward, por su bien y por el de Jacob


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Meyer y bla, bla, bla, bla.

_El One Shot se ubica en el momento en que Jacob y Bella están en el monovolúmen luego del salto de acantilado de Bella, justo antes de que Alice apareciera en el Mercedes negro._

**El beso**

No, esa noche no había necesidad de explicaciones. Ni yo me permití explicaciones, razones o excusas.

Ladee mi cabeza y besé su hombro denudo; su piel abrasaba bajo mis fríos y temblorosos labios. Rápidamente, pero titubeante, alcé la vista y pude ver sus ojos observándome precavidos. Le sostuve la mirada, esperando a que él diera el siguiente paso. No me sentía capaz de continuar, y en cualquier caso, no sabía como hacerlo. Mejor dicho, si lo pensaba bien, era fácil suponer cuál sería el siguiente paso. Simplemente debía alzar la cabeza y presionar mis labios con los de él, resignándome al hecho de que no engañaría a nadie más que a mi. Quizá un poco a Jacob, pero si lo hacia feliz...

Jake quitó el brazo que mantenía alrededor de mis hombros, y se movió apenas en el asiento para quedar frente a mí. Mis manos y piernas habían comenzado a temblar por los nervios y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlarme. El estómago pareció vaciarse por completo, y mi corazón—aunque dudaba que aún estuviera entero y en su lugar—se oprimió de angustia, latiendo desaforadamente como si acabara de correr una maratón. Jake acercó su cara a la mía; sólo nos separaban unos cortos centímetros.

—¿Puedo besarte?—susurró tiernamente. Su aliento cálido me rozó aturdiéndome momentáneamente. No me salían las palabras: ya había tomado una decisión, por lo que cerré los ojos y le ofrecí mis labios, sin detenerme a pensar, porque las culpas se apoderarían de mí. Me tomó del mentón y acercó mi boca más a la suya, hasta que estas se unieron.

Comenzó con lentitud. Nuestros labios se movían despacio, con desprolijidad y torpeza, de forma tímida. No me permitía pensar en nada, peor no podía evitar recordar que aquel beso se parecía mucho a los que él me daba: castos y cuidadosos.

Dejó de sostener mi barbilla y me tomó por la nuca. Nuestro beso se profundizó, pero seguía siendo lento. Su lengua se unió a la mía y sentí la obligación de corresponderle. Sabía que había tomado la decisión incorrecta, que ese beso me traería muchos dolores de cabeza y me dañaría. Me daba cuenta de que aceptaba y correspondía ese beso por la culpa que me carcomía por dentro. Él arriesgaba su vida por mí, él estaba enamorado de mí y yo no podía responderle igual. Esta era mi última y desesperada acción para intentar compensarlo y devolverle algo de lo que me había dado, Y más en el fondo, en un sentido completa y llanamente egoísta, era una acción deliberada para mantenerlo a mi lado y no desarmarme en pedazos. Quizá, entonces, al único que engañaba con ese beso era a Jacob, porque yo tenía claro mis sentimientos. De cualquier manera, eso lo hacía feliz, y mi culpa remitía un poco a pesar de estar engañándolo.

No sentía más que nervios en ese momento. Me angustiaba no ser capaz de expresar los sentimientos adecuados, pero aquello era lo máximo que podía ofrecer.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Suspiré y recosté la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándome junto a él. Las palabras sobraban, o por lo menos en mi caso, no tenía nada que decir; deje que Jake interpretara ese silencio como más feliz le hiciese.

Pasamos largo rato así, en silencio y abrazados. Mi mente daba vueltas, pero me obligué a no pensar en el asunto.

—Charlie va a llegar de un momento a otro.—observé, comenzando a sentirme inquieta.

Jacob no dijo nada y salió del coche. Lo rodeó y abrió la puerta.

—Gracias.—susurré. Me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me guió hasta el porche. Nos enfrentamos bajó la luz amarillenta de la entrada de mi casa, clavando la mirada en el otro.

—Me haces muy feliz.—murmuró, acercándose a mi. Sonrió y no pude hacer menos que corresponder con otra sonrisa; en ese momento, Jake era el que yo quería, aquel de sonrisa sincera y cálida de antes de su transformación. Eso me dio esperanzas. Quizá no lo engañaba del todo y con esfuerzo y tiempo podría llegar a entregarle una parte del amor que mi Romeo había rechazado, porque sabía que jamás volvería a amar de forma plena.

Me besó brevemente en los labios y rió. Me maravillé ante ese sonido. ¡Él era de verdad feliz! Pasó los brazos por mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Me juré a mi misma en ese preciso instante, que dejaría todo mi pasado atrás y haría lo posible para hacerle feliz. Si Jacob era feliz, yo al menos estaba entera. Si Jacob era feliz, yo podría intentarlo también. Estaba segura de que si Jacob era feliz, nada me lastimaría, porque mi sol personal brillaría siempre para mi, eclipsando mi pasado, entibiado mi presente y alumbrando mi futuro.

Él era, simplemente, un regalo de los dioses.

o 0 O 0 o

Holas!! Espero que el fic les haya gustado.. a decir verdad, lo escribí por un desafío que me hizo una amiga.. No me gusta la pareja Jacob/Bella, y sin embargo.. dan cierto margen para las fantasías, jeje..

En fin.. gracias por leerme.. espero reviews!!

Lali Cullen


End file.
